As mobile communications technologies have advanced, consumers have been able to take advantage of 1G, 2G, 3G, 4G LTE, and, now, 5G data rates. 1G established mobile connectivity and introduced mobile voice services while 2G increased voice capacity. 3G added enhancements for mobile data (mobile broadband services) and 4G LTE enabled higher capacity to improve the mobile broadband experience.
Now 5G (5th Generation) integrates mm-wave access into current cellular networks to leverage the ultra-wideband characteristics of the mm-wave band. Since mm-wave signals may interfere with, or be interfered with by, human tissue, the inventors desire to provide a mechanism for activating and deactivating one or more mm-wave antennas on a mobile device.
Before proceeding to the remainder of this disclosure, it should be appreciated that the disclosure may address some or all of the shortcomings listed or implicit in this Background section. However, any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims.
Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to be, to accurately catalog, or to comprehensively summarize any prior art reference or practice. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification or implication herein of one or more desirable courses of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.